Various types of ornamental and utility writing instruments have been designed. Examples of ornamental writing instruments include Leahan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,206, which shows a combination note pad holder and writing instrument. Very common in the prior art are desk sets for holding note paper and writing instruments.
None of these prior devices suggests using non-opaque tubing containing decorative material for the writing instrument housing. The prior art also does not suggest using the writing instrument housing itself to hold the note pad.